Firework
by BurningVixen
Summary: Hinata is devastated after Neji's death. Will she lose herself forever, or will Naruto bring her back? Short oneshot. Something I made a night when I was bored.


**First of all, I wrote this because I was bored, using my phone. And sometimes I like what I write, and feel like publishing. So I said "Why not?" and yeah... So I'm sorry if spellings and stuff like that is wrong, usually when I'm bored, I'm lazy. I'm norwegian as well, so I don't try my best to make everything correct when I'm lazy. Anyways, this is just something I put together one night, I don't expect anyone to think it's good, hopefully it's entertaining enough.**

* * *

Hinata could hear herself shouting. She shouted out to collect forces to protect Naruto while he rested. After Neji's death, she had a weird experience. It was like she was watching herself. Watching herself cry. Watching herself slap Naruto out from his shock. She seemed so calm. Why? She was screaming. Why did she seem so calm? How could she hide the hell inside her head. She wasn't thinking. Everything she said was like someone else said it.

Hinata turned around. Naruto was being healed by Sakura, and he looked anxiously around. She could see that he didn't want to rest. He wanted to stand up and end this war. Hinata wanted to rest, but she couldn't. She forced herself to shout for forces, protect the only one she truly had fully in her heart. Cause the other one was dead. Neji was dead.

"Neji... Is dead," she felt herself whisper. She looked up and met byuakugan eyes.

"Neji?" No, it wasn't Neji. Ko tried to speak to her, but she couldn't hear him. Her voice inside was louder than the battle cries.

"Neji is dead, Ko! He's dead!" her voice was loud and rusty. Those around her heard her. Ko said something and held her shoulders, but she couldn't hear. She didn't want to hear. She wanted to hear Neji say "One more time!" as he trained her. She wanted to hear "You did great today," and "I'm proud of you." But she couldn't hear it.

Apparently Hinata was crying, cause Ko was now a blurred silhouette. Her legs hurt. Everything hurt. She hadn't noticed it until now. She hadn't let the pain in until now. Hinata's throat felt like twisted rope. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, she couldn't hear. All her senses just disappeared. She was in a hell no one but Naruto could save her from. But even him couldn't heal those wounds.

She got her senses back, when his hands was placed at her shoulders. Everything was blurry and wet, but she could see him clearly. The words he said, she could hear them as if her ears were wide open.

"Hinata, I know how you're feeling. But you woke me up, and now it's my turn to help you," he said. Although mostly everything Naruto said lit Hinata up, she just couldn't heal.

"... I don't care if I'm selfish. But... I want Neji to be here, right now! I want us to fight together, to survive together... But we can't! We're all pieces of domino! One falls down, the others fall down one by one until we're all down. Neji pushed me to success, just as you, he helped me!" Hinata said everything without thinking. It was like her thoughts didn't entered her brain, and instead went out her mouth.

Hinata felt her legs giving in. She fell down on her knees, and broke into crying.

"See? Now that he's gone, I'm turning into the one I used to be!" she let the words flow out between strangled sobs.

"He can't be gone! He can't be dead, but he is!" She couldn't stop the words that hurt her throat more and more.

Naruto bent his knees down to Hinata. (**That's the silliest line ever, I have no idea how to explain it in english, this was the best thing I came up with, sorry xD**)

"Every time someone dear to me disappears, that's exactly how it feels. That's why, if you give in to the misery, I'll lose you too. And that would be too much. Cause you are one of a kind Hinata. Neji has done his job, and now all that is left is for you to finish it. And I'm going to be here, right by your side, until we've both reached the top, along with everyone in our hearts. Even if someone dies, it doesn't mean they disappear. They'll always stay behind in your heart," said Naruto looking into Hinata's eyes.

Such insecure eyes. Incredible eyes. They were confident and determined first, and next you know they're insecure and sad. Naruto wanted to see everything those eyes could show.

"We're strong, no matter what happens," he said. Hinata was about to wipe her tears away, but Naruto quickly lifted his hand and did it.

Such a beautiful face. She was like a porcelain doll. It doesn't break until it falls.

"A few cracks here and there is nothing. A few cracks just shows how incredible you are, to fight through pain," said Naruto.

"Then, I guess we're two porcelain dolls," said Hinata as if reading his mind.

"I'm sorry for being a bother, we're in the middle of a war, I have to pull myself together and fi..." "Yeah, you're right, we're in the middle of a war. But that won't stop me from kissing you," said Naruto and pulled her into a short, but passionate kiss.

Naruto had been kissed before. He had accidently kissed Sasuke, twice. A woman kissed him, only to suck out his chakra. But this, was exactly how a kiss was supposed to be.

Firework.


End file.
